Pernel
by AdeneyDaughter
Summary: Pernel Otmere ma problem. Scena z trzynastego rozdziału "Pola Garncarza".


PERNEL

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam go w bramie opactwa. Uprzedzony przez brata Cadfaela czekał na panią Donatę, pełen uważnej troski, jak każdy, kto się z nią spotykał. I jak każdy – prawie każdy! - nie doceniał jej stanowczości i siły. Doceni, będzie musiał – o to byłam spokojna. Teraz, kiedy doprowadziłam panią Donatę do celu, mogłam mu się po prostu przyjrzeć. Gunnilda opisała mi go ze wszystkimi szczegółami; wiedziałam, że jest niewysoki, ma ciemne włosy, przystojną, smagłą twarz i piękne ręce. Dla Gunnildy największym zaskoczeniem był jego wiek, twierdziła, że jak na szeryfa hrabstwa jest wręcz absurdalnie młody. Ja prawie nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, był w każdym razie dużo starszy ode mnie, może nawet zbliżał się już do trzydziestki. Wiedziałam, że jest żonaty – lady Alina Beringar uchodziła za jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet w hrabstwie, tak przynajmniej mówiła Gunnilda. Przez chwilę trudno mi było wyobrazić sobie, że taka piękność może mieć tak niepozornego męża (u nas w rodzinie śmiano się, że rodzaj męski zaczyna się od pięciu stóp i siedmiu cali), zmieniłam jednak zdanie, kiedy się uśmiechnął. Ten niewielki, szczupły mężczyzna miał prześliczny uśmiech, niewinny i łobuzerski zarazem, dużo młodszy od niego samego. Już wiedziałam, czym podbił serce pani Aliny i mogłam się domyślać, czym zyskał sobie sympatię brata Cadfaela, który – zauważyłam to - nie potrafił o nim mówić bez szczególnego ciepła w głosie. Lady Donata, wiedziałam to od Suliena, też go bardzo lubiła. Mówiła do niego po imieniu, jak do syna, zresztą znała go od dziecka, traktowała go jednak z pewnym poufałym szacunkiem bynajmniej nie wynikającym z jego funkcji, raczej z tego, że jej zdaniem naprawdę na ten szacunek zasługiwał. Z jej skąpych wypowiedzi wywnioskowałam, że uważa go za człowieka szlachetnego i prawego, sama jednak zastanawiałam się, jak można pogodzić te cechy ze służbą królowi na tak niewdzięcznym stanowisku jak szeryf. Patrząc na jego uśmiechnięte usta i srogie, czarne brwi bez trudu wyobraziłam sobie, że mimo całej rycerskości umie być twardy i bezwzględny – i dopiero wtedy zaczęłam się naprawdę bać o Suliena. Jeśli mój najmilszy choćby na jotę złamał prawo, jego sytuacja była nie do pozazdroszczenia.

Moje myśli musiały być chyba widoczne na twarzy, bo szeryf spojrzał na mnie – i poczułam, że oblewam się głupim rumieńcem. Zobaczył to, i nie chcąc mnie peszyć odwrócił wzrok. Podał rękę pani Donacie i wraz z opatem wprowadzili ją jak królową do rozmównicy. Ja zostałam w poczekalni. Tak jak się umówiłyśmy wczoraj w Longnerze, ta rozmowa nie była przeznaczona dla mnie. Pani Donata zatrzymała się w progu.

\- Pernel Otmere była tak miła, że zechciała znosić moje towarzystwo przez całą drogę – powiedziała, przedstawiając mnie w ten sposób wszystkim obecnym z wyjątkiem brata Cadfaela, który już mnie znał – a jestem jej wdzięczna jeszcze za coś więcej, ale ona nie musi męczyć się słuchaniem tej długiej rozprawy, jaką narzuciłam wam, moi panowie.

Opat i szeryf w milczeniu skinęli głowami na znak, że są gotowi słuchać jej dowolnie długo, ale pani Donata nie miała zwyczaju załatwiać spraw do połowy.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać najpierw… gdzie jest teraz mój syn? - szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie upewniło mnie, że pamięta o naszej umowie i zrobi wszystko, żebym mogła zobaczyć Suliena.

– Na zamku – Beringar nie zmieszał się ani na sekundę. Rzeczywiście, gdzież indziej miałby się znajdować człowiek podejrzany o morderstwo?

– Pod kluczem, czy na słowo? - blade wargi pani Donaty drgnęły w półuśmiechu.

\- Ma swobodę pod strażą – Matko Boska, ten człowiek był dokładnie taki, jak sobie wyobrażałam, gdyby trafił na kogoś innego niż pani Donata, tu właśnie byłby – musiałby być! - koniec dyskusji. Ale pani Longneru miała inne plany i oni wszyscy, choć dopiero teraz zaczynali mieć tego świadomość, musieli się im podporządkować.

– Gdybyś więc, Hugonie, był uprzejmy dać Pernel coś, co umożliwi jej widzenie się z nim, mogliby spędzić milej czas razem niż osobno, podczas gdy my będziemy tu rozprawiać - powiedziała. Nie patrzyła na mnie, ale na pewno doskonale wyobrażała sobie moje zaskoczenie i podziw. - Bez rozstrzygania, jakie później podejmiesz kroki – to ostatnie już mogła sobie darować, Beringar zrozumiał ją doskonale i mogłam przysiąc, że miał ochotę zagwizdać z podziwu. Oj, coś mi się zdaje, że gdyby sam z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, żebym zobaczyła Suliena, nic by z tego nie było...

– Dam jej moją rękawicę – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie. Tym razem jednak wiedziałam o nim już tyle, że wytrzymałam to spojrzenie bez rumieńca. – Nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, nie trzeba niczego więcej.

Podszedł i... o Boże, wziął mnie za rękę, jak małą dziewczynkę, którą trzeba odprowadzić do niańki. W pierwszej chwili miałam ochotę wyrwać dłoń, nie chciałam jednak wychodzić z roli, jaką przyjęłam, osoby cichej, poważnej i przeraźliwie rozsądnej. No i dzięki niemu miałam zobaczyć Suliena, a to było warte nie takich poświęceń. Na szczęście kiedy tylko wyszliśmy z poczekalni, Beringar puścił moją rękę i zatrzymał się.

\- A teraz posłuchaj mnie, mała damo – zaczął, a pode mną ugięły się nogi, on jednak uśmiechał się i znów wstąpiła we mnie nadzieja, że może jednak zobaczę Suliena inaczej niż na szafocie. - Jesteś wspaniała. Zdobyłaś się na coś, na co nas wszystkich, wiedzionych współczuciem nie byłoby stać.

\- Lady Donata nie potrzebowała współczucia, tylko prawdy – powiedziałam i dopiero teraz się zaczerwieniłam, tak strasznie rezonersko to zabrzmiało. Beringar jednak patrzył na mnie prawie z czułością. - A ja chciałam ratować Suliena.

\- Sulien nie potrzebuje ratunku – znów wziął mnie za rękę, tym razem nie miałam już ochoty protestować, i poszliśmy w stronę furty. - Nagadał nam wczoraj całą furę łgarstw, ale i tak wynikało z nich jasno, że nie on zabił. Zresztą, niech ci to sam wyjaśni – zaśmiał się i lekko uścisnął moją rękę.

\- A po co? - zapytałam celnie. - Przecież wiem, że to nie on. A z kłamstw niech się sam tłumaczy, i wcale nie przede mną. Mnie by nie okłamał.

\- Jakbym słyszał moją żonę – znów się roześmiał, a ja się zaczerwieniłam, tym razem z radości, bo wiedziałam, że powiedział mi najpiękniejszy komplement jaki znał. - Powiedz Sulienowi, że mu gratuluję.

Doszliśmy do stajen. Beringar puścił moją rękę i rozejrzał się.

\- Jehan!

Jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nami wielkolud w zielonym kaftanie, ze zdumieniem zauważyłam, że mimo młodego wieku był zupełnie łysy. Skłonił się i patrzył na szeryfa z takim napięciem, jakby oczekiwał rozkazu do ataku na pozycje wroga.

\- Wyprowadź kucyka panny Otmere, sam też weź konia i odprowadź panią do zamku – rozkazał Beringar.

\- Sama trafię – zaoponowałam, on jednak nie słuchał mnie i mówił dalej:

\- Zaprowadzisz panią do sierżanta Wardena i wrócisz, będę potrzebował posłańca.

\- Tak jest, wasza łaskawość – Jehan znów ukłonił się i poszedł do stajni. Beringar sięgnął za pas i wyjął eleganckie, choć nieco już sfatygowane zamszowe rękawice. Podał mi jedną, zauważyłam, że jest to lewa i zastanowiłam się przez moment, czy ma to jakieś znaczenie.

\- Powiedz sierżantowi Wardenowi, żeby zwolnił Suliena i idźcie sobie na spacer – powiedział. - Tylko nie wychodźcie z zamku, bo jak skończymy rozmawiać, będziecie nam potrzebni. Dam pani Donacie eskortę do Longneru, ciebie też ktoś odprowadzi do domu.

\- To będzie zależało od pani Donaty – powiedziałam. - Ale tak, ja też sądzę, że mogę już wracać.

\- Będą sobie mieli z Sulienem wiele do powiedzenia – Beringar na pożegnanie pocałował mnie w rękę. - Jedź z Bogiem, dziewczyno.

Jehan wyprowadził osiodłanego Bławatka i chciał mi przytrzymać strzemię do wsiadania, ale Beringar odsunął go i jednym ruchem, jakbym nic nie ważyła, wsadził mnie na siodło. A bynajmniej nie jestem jakąś kruszyną, dwadzieścia pięć funtów jak obszył... Wzięłam wodze, wciąż trzymając w prawej ręce jego rękawicę. Chciał mi pomachać na pożegnanie, ale ręka zamarła mu w połowie drogi, gdy zobaczył, że przytulam jego rękawicę do policzka. Pachniała końskim potem i wyprawioną skórą, i było tam jeszcze coś nieuchwytnego, jakby gorzkawa woń jakichś ziół. Wrotycz? Szałwia?.. Wolno opuściłam rękę, nie odrywając spojrzenia od nagle poczerwieniałej twarzy szeryfa. Potem pomyślałam sobie, że już za chwilę zobaczę Suliena, i że cieszę się z tego tak bardzo, że aż mam oczy pełne łez, i że za chwilę zaczną kapać na łęk siodła i grzywę kucyka. Odwróciłam twarz i ruszyłam wolno w stronę bramy. Za mną podążył Jehan.


End file.
